gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Imulsion
Imulsion is a phosphorescent, highly volatile, low-viscosity fluid originally discovered by an oil exploration drill on the planet Sera. The discovery of the substance plays a large part in the backstory to the Gears universe, and is further touched upon within the games themselves. History The substance known as Imulsion was considered to be more of a scientific curiosity than a practical resource after its discovery, and was essentially useless until Dr. Helen Cooper created the Lightmass Process. The Process was capable of transmuting Imulsion into a cheap and efficient energy source. Destroyed Beauty - An Inside Look at Gears of War, page 3. For a planet hungry for energy and facing something of an energy crisis in the long term, Imulsion was the perfect solution: efficient, clean and fairly abundant. As Imulsion extraction and conversion began to pick up steam, a certain few nations reaped huge rewards from its sale, while other less fortunate ones were denied the profits. Over time, Imulsion speculation on the financial markets ran rampant and entire currencies and economies became linked to its value. This eventually resulted in a large economic collapse on the planet Sera as extremely low Imulsion prices crippled the financial sector. The economic crisis sparked military actions, and the few countries that possessed an abundance of Imulsion reserves soon found themselves at war with those nations who were not as fortunate, in a conflict known as the Pendulum Wars.Destroyed Beauty - An Inside Look at Gears of War, page 4. Properties Besides its nature as a valuable energy source when properly processed, Imulsion also possesses an interesting mutagenic effect. Direct exposure to Imulsion for any length of time will cause Locust subjects to transform into Lambent forms, making them, amongst other things, highly explosive when killed. In extreme cases, Imulsion exposure will cause the subject to mutate uncontrollably, such as with the Lambent Brumak at the end of Gears of War 2. It is speculated that this mutagenic effect is what produced the Sires, though this remains purely speculation at the moment. The mutation is also accompanied by a form of energetic or spiritual possession by an energy which escapes upon the death of the mutated subject, evidenced by cutscenes in Act 4 of Gears 2, it is unknown whether or not this energy actually directs and/or causes the mutations. It could also suggest the Imulsion itself may be alive since it's described as an "infection" by the Queen. Also there is no known cure for rust lung. While no recorded instances of Lambency or Imulsion mutation have been detailed in human subjects, prolonged exposure to the substance, particularly in an aerosol form, have been known to cause health problems. The outbreak of Rust Lung is the most obvious case, though the fact that workers in Imulsion extraction and processing facilities often wear protective clothing (as seen in the opening cutscene for the second game) suggest that contact with open flesh is not recommended. Appearances Look at all that JUICE! —Cole at the beginning of "Tip of the iceberg" when he sees the huge lake of Imulsion Imulsion appears in Act 3: Belly of the Beast almost throughout the entire act, as Delta Squad moves through an Imulsion factory and mining tunnels. This is also one of the first times players see Imulsion. Prior to the first encounter with Theron Guards, Marcus is asked how much all the Imulsion around them is worth, to which he answers, "I don't think I can count that high," suggesting how valuable the substance is. In Act 5: Desperation Imulsion is seen again, as the Lightmass Bomb drops into it and the chain reaction occurs, destroying a huge section of the Hollow and wiping out millions of Locust in the underground tunnels. In the second game, the substance is most often seen in Act Four, particularly outside of the locust palace. As before, Cole remarks about the amount of it, to which Baird replies, "Let's not start that juice crap again!" It also appears in Flood from the Combustible Map pack for Gears of War 2. Please note that it will burn when you make contact of it. Trivia *In Campaign as well as in Multiplayer, posters can be seen on the walls with a picture of a fist raised in the air. Beneath it are the words No Blood for Imulsion. This suggests that much of the population opposed the Pendulum Wars on that basis. The phrase is also a play on the anti-war slogan "No Blood for Oil", popularized by the opposition to the 2003 invasion of Iraq. To find it you can look by one of the spawn points in Gridlock right against a brick wall. References Category:Technology